miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
'Sierra' the long distance cousin of adrien agreste, she's not as popular as adrien but she's got what she's got She's based of me and a combination in between Marinette and Alya (sorry if i spelled it wrong) she's fun but at the same time very clumsy and forgets about stuff easily, and she's not as popular as Adrien. 'About' She's a miraculous holder, the holder of the fox necklace,at school she's just a regular girl when marinette is sick or didnt feel well, sierra hangs a bit arround alya, nino and adrien, but mostly adrien since he's her only cousin and also she's one year younger than adrien so thats why she hangs out near him, like a big bro, at the same time its not a good idea to hang out with adrien since she has to tolerate chloe so sometimes she hangs out with her class room friends, she left america because her mother got a job as a doctor over at paris, sierra is currently living with adrien and Grabriel while her mother prepares for moving out to paris. 'Miraculous information' Sierra is miraculous holder, it doesn't grant her the power of illusion like lila but it does grant her a flute that lets her get to various places in a flash and her special move "nine tails" it summons nine foxes that help her in battel ethier with directions or clues for items kind of like lucky charm but with out the lucky vison, she only uses this move when she needs to because this move really drains the energy of her kwami (we'll talk about it later), she works along side chat noir and ladybug, she also alredy reveled to adrien that she's volphia and he reveled that he's chat. 'Kwami' Her kwami lets talk about her, her name is vivi and of course she's a fox a cute one think about tikki but as a fox anyways, vivi a sugar loving fox and a very friendly one, super energetic and not like plagg, she loves gummies and they work better than any other sweet. 'Connections and origens' She's connected to the agreste family that includes: Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste, Mama agreste Friends: Marinette, Alya , Nino, Nathaniel, Jukela, Rose, vivi, plagg, adrien/chat, ladybug and her friends in her class Frenemies: Lila, Chloe, Gabriel (she doesnt know why maybe its beacuse of the way he treats Adrien). Enemies: Hawkmoth Origens She's based of Lila;s model and color palet but i changed the clothes a bit and other stuff, has a kind of personality of alya and marinette, her outfit is just like lila's but a diferent color and she wears glasses. Likings She and i repeat she is a huge Nerd, she loves video games, comics, 4th wall breaks and other stuff, she very agile working with tech stuff and sience, she loves animals she has one but her mother is taking care of it since Gabriel doesn;t like animals in the house, she loves having fun and partying but not to hard, she likes boys her height and with brown hair and cute and she loves dancing and making videos. Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder